Chapter 74 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fierce Combat
Short Summary Long Summary Orochimaru warily eyes Shunsui’s released Shikai, knowing just how versatile the power over children’s games is. The Sannin, remembering how he lost his arms, vows not to let his guard down again. Orochimaru gains some distance and starts with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough. Shunsui counters with a Bushōgoma that cancels out the Jutsu. Then, Shunsui sends another Bushōgoma that forces Orochimaru to dodge. While the Ninja expertly avoids most of the wind blades, he loses his balance before seeing the last one. Orochimaru barfs out a Snake Wall that successfully blocks the attack. Afterwards, Shunsui vanishes until Orochimaru realizes that he’s above. Shunsui swings down with a Takaoni, and Orochimaru counters by barfing up the Kusanagi Blade to clash with the Shikai. Shunsui’s strength floors the Kusanagi and he raises his other blade up, with Orochimaru barely dodging a near head-split. The Sannin then roundhouse kicks the Soul Reaper to knock him away. Once they gain distance, Shunsui gives an impressed grin, saying not many can stand up against Takaoni’s power boost. Orochimaru points out that someone of Shunsui’s build would not have that much strength unless enhanced, like Tsunade. Shunsui calls his above average, while conceding that Soifon and Kensei are the Hakuda and hand-to-hand experts. Orochimaru gives a dark smirk and asks if Soifon is his captive at Nirvana, confirming the Alliance’s fears. Orochimaru states that for all her impressive techniques, Soifon was not at the Sannin’s level. The Snake boasts that he is the kind of enemy that can turn Shunsui’s elite subordinates into playthings to entertain him. The Head Captain sighs at Orochimaru trying to enrage him, explaining that it’s been centuries since he was truly pissed, with not even Yamamoto’s death pushing him to that. Regardless, Shunsui states he needs to take Orochimaru’s life for threatening Ichigo and beating Soifon, claiming the Head Captain can’t let this stand. Orochimaru grins at this, adding that he hasn’t been this excited since fighting Sarutobi. Shunsui grins and explains the games he has already shown. Bushōgoma is based on spinning tops. Takaoni is where whoever is higher up wins and gets the prize of enough strength to overpower the loser. Orochimaru notes that the Coalition data stated Shunsui’s true strength was in versatility and numerous abilities. Shunsui admits being flattered, calling himself an average Soul Reaper whipped into shape by the strongest Soul Reaper in history. He then touches a nerve by saying they’re alike, calling Orochimaru lucky enough to be whipped into shape by Hiruzen. Naturally, Orochimaru hates being told he owes all his skills to his despised teacher. Shunsui then states that the only difference is he didn’t get twisted by power, calling it a cruel mistress who he won’t fall for. Orochimaru claims he doesn’t let unnecessary baggage hold him back from what’s rightfully his. Shunsui states that only death is rightfully anyone’s and that everything else received must be worked for. Orochimaru frowns and demands an end to the talk, so Shunsui suggests moving on to the next game. First, the Soul Reaper eliminates Kageoni as an option, since the only shadows are of the fighters, on top of it being midday in the plains. Shunsui then asks if Orochimaru wants to test the full extent of his strength, putting the Sannin on edge. Shunsui then forms a ball of Spirit Energy, starting a game of Hanetsuki. Shunsui gives the word to play ball, and hits it with the flat of his blade like a baseball bat. At first Orochimaru easily dodges the ball, but it changes directions and comes back to him. Surprised, Orochimaru swings Kusanagi at the ball, successfully hitting and stopping it. The ball then launches itself at Shunsui with the force of Orochimaru’s strike behind it. Shunsui keeps calm and bats the ball back, with even more force and power in the orb. Catching on, Orochimaru hits the ball with Kusanagi again, sending the ball back with even greater force. Shunsui Flash Steps behind Orochimaru, with the ball keeping up, and sends the orb to the Snake’s rear. Orochimaru just barely spins in time to stop the ball, but the increased force prevents him from batting it back, with his awkward position not helping. Cursing, Orochimaru barfs up Orochimaru just in time to let the old body get torn in half by the ball. Amused, Shunsui calls that unfair, since the ball should tear up the loser, claiming the Ninja cheated. When Orochimaru compares the game to badminton, Shunsui explains that the Spirit Energy ball just needs to be batted back and forth until the loser gets torn. Orochimaru calls Shunsui’s power terrifying, saying that if he wasn’t set on Ichigo, he’d take the Head Captain’s body. Shunsui jokes that he also doesn’t swing that way, smirking at his advantage. Calling himself a considerate guy, Shunsui states it’s time to switch games, and turns invisible for a game of Kakurenbo. Gildarts curses as he sees the battle unfold. Being in charge of all forces from the Pirate and Wizard world in the 1st, Gildarts has the final say in deciding when to use them to overwhelm the surrounded Coalition Unit. Jinbe states that it’s the Proxy’s call, adding that Shunsui trusts his leadership abilities. While it would be prudent to hold the forces back, the snake ambush and the Coalition’s response time worried him. Gildarts comes to a decision and gives the signal and order to charge. Kimimaro looks at the Commanders’ duel, noting how powerful Shunsui is. He also sees the rest of the 1st move in, admitting that Ichigo and his comrades came prepared. The Act grins at this, claiming they will tear through the Unit and get to Nirvana. Kimimaro asks if Ichigo knows how many times the Ninja has heard foolhardy declarations, remembering all the threats and vows made against him. He disdainfully dismisses all the ninja who were in over their heads against him, calling them fools for challenging him, calling Ichigo just another enemy to the list. Ichigo frowns at that, states that Kimimaro talks too much, and raises Zangetsu as he Flash-Steps forward. Ichigo swings the larger blade to give a devastating blow to the chest, but sharp bones from Kimimaro’s hands stop the blade. More bones come out of the shoulders, force Ichigo to Flash-Step away. When Ichigo asks, Kimimaro explains that he has a Kekkei Genkai known as Shikotsumyaku, one of many feared in the Land of Water, calling it the ultimate Taijutsu ability that turns bones into a mighty offense and defense. He also states he has already used his first dance, the Willow Dance, where he sways in the wind to gracefully parry and counter attacks. Kimimaro then leaps forward and tries to strike the Soul Reaper with his bones, but Ichigo expertly blocks with his two blades. The Kaguya tries sprouting a bone from his knee, but Ichigo leaps away from that, but Kimimaro simply sprouts a bone from the bottom of his foot. Ichigo blocks it, muttering about how gross it is, and decides to get some distance. When Ichigo Flash-Steps into the air, Kimimaro frowns, claiming distance won’t save him as he fires his Digital Spears. Ichigo easily blocks, asks who said he wanted to be saved, and swings a Getsuga Tenshō. Seeing the Spirit Blade hurtling toward him, Kimimaro sprouts two more bones from his hands and blocks it. Unfortunately, the attack keeps pushing and starts cracking the bones, much to his surprise. In disbelief, Kimimaro sees the bones shatter and gasps in pain when the attack nails his chest. Getting a good look, Ichigo grins as he sees Kimimaro’s body and open wound, commenting that people usually look worse. Kimimaro calls it impressive that the attack broke through, claiming his bones are stronger than steel. Ichigo guesses that the Ninja’s skeleton acted as armor, with Kimimaro praising the Soul Reaper’s offensive ability, admitting he can see why Orochimaru wants his body. Claiming it is his duty to serve the snake, Kimimaro renews the duel with firing Digital Arrows from the ribcage. Ichigo flies away and sends out another Getsuga Tenshō with his smaller blade, but Kimimaro leaps away in time to see the attack scar the earth. Ichigo presses his advantage by using his larger blade to fire another Getsuga Tenshō. Kimimaro is able to dodge, but loses his balance. Ichigo then speeds forward with a near-decapitating attack, but the Ninja parries with a new large bone from his shoulder. Kimimaro then uses his other hand to sprout another bone to impale Ichigo, but it’s stopped with the Soul Reaper’s other blade. The two then leap away for some space. Ichigo calls his opponent tough, admitting to never thinking he would have trouble breaking bones, while Kimimaro states Ichigo lives up to the rumors. The Ninja then explains while that is a bonus, Orochimaru desires Soul Reaper longevity. Ichigo frowns, finally getting that Orochimaru wants immortality, having heard of a few Coalitionists like that, calling the body-stealing sick in the process. Kimimaro glares at the insult, promising that Ichigo will regret the insults and refusal. The Ninja, hating Ichigo for being chosen over him, retracts his bones as he tells himself that his personal feelings don’t matter. As Kimimaro reiterates his mission, the Ninja sprouts a bone sword and prepares the Camellia Dance. As Sakura and Fukuro trade shockwave-inducing blows, the agent gloats that the Ninja is doomed to fall before a Six Powers Master. From this, Sakura realizes that Fukuro is with Lucci and Kaku, having been told of their clash with Kakashi and Ichigo in the Summit Invasion. Fukuro grins, admitting the two are a completely different level than him, adding that Sakura would surely die against them, or any of CP9 for that matter. As Fukuro leaps back, Sakura cracks her knuckles and asks if the “fat-ass” is getting cocky. The agent explains that the CP9 members reevaluated themselves after Enies Lobby and trained like never before. While Sakura quips they should have reevaluated their personalities, Fukuro gloats that their Power Levels doubled, boasting that CP9’s strongest generation is even greater, like himself going from 800 to 1600. While Fukuro is telling Sakura to give up, she interrupts his rant by punching him in the stomach hard enough to send him skidding, with a look of disbelief. With a stunned Fukuro getting to his feet, Sakura points out his guard was down, so she took the opening, asking what kind of assassin he is to do that. Fukuro snarls at that, yelling that she’s dead. The agent renews the duel by leaping up with Moonwalk and sending a Tempest Kick: Swooping Owls. After Sakura easily dodges the attack, Fukuro Moonwalks again and uses the momentum from it to send a Tempest Kick: Garuda. Sakura avoids it, but Fukuro vanishes with Shave. Noticing, Sakura throws a punch, to which a smirking Fukuro responds with an Iron Body. Clashing actually pains Sakura, thanks to the combined mass and velocity. Once she realizes how tough the agent is, Sakura leaps and pushes off of Fukuro’s body. Laughing arrogantly, Fukuro says he’s not serious yet and has plenty of techniques to crush the Ninja. Sakura raises an eyebrow and drops into her Taijutsu stance, claiming that she does too. Kumadori takes a deep breath, and surprises Ikkaku with a Haiku, which translates to “A fated end, a fool journeys onward, to his death”. Striking a Kabuki pose, Kumadori dramatically calls Ikkaku the fool on his way to die. Ikkaku scowls and claims to not fear death, even welcoming it as he relishes the day he dies in battle, calling that the greatest glory for Squad 11 members. Kumadori merely proclaims it tragic that Ikkaku does not appreciate life if he looks forward to that, claiming that he must kill him for that. Ikkaku raises his Zanpakutō, asking if they’re going to fight or have another Haiku. Kumadori states that if Ikkaku is so eager, then they will wait no longer for the fight, greatly pleasing the Soul Reaper. Ikkaku then leaps forward and slams his scabbard against Kumadori’s staff, wildly yelling as he swings his Zanpakutō at the agent’s head. Kumadori simply blocks it with an Iron Body. Ikkaku, gleeful, proclaims the fight can drag out as far as he wants. Kumadori forces the Soul Reaper off and sends a Lion Finger Pistol. Ikkaku easily dodges every strand. Kumadori follows up by nailing his staff into the ground and lifting himself up to send a Tempest Kick: Weeping Willow, a weaker version of Kaku’s Sky Slicer learned during the Timeskip. Ikkaku laughs at feeling the power, even while dodging. Kumadori then vanishes with Shave and reappears in front of the Soul Reaper while sending a Finger Pistol: Cue. After another loud, joyful shout from Ikkaku as he blocks the attack, Kumadori follows up with a Finger Pistol: Break. Noticing the increased power, Ikkaku crosses his blade and scabbard to block it, but is still sent flying back from the sheer force. Ikkaku lands, grin still on, and notes the power of the attack. Kumadori strikes a pose, saying he’s only shown a sliver of CP9’s power, claiming that grin must be replaced with despair. Ikkaku laughs that he’ll never be stopped from enjoying a fight, and releases with an “Extend, Hōzukimaru”. Kumadori claims that changing the weapon shape changes nothing, adding that it’s just as the Haiku says. Ikkaku retorts that if the agent is only trying to scare him, it’s clearly not his final fight, promising to win and find his next opponent. Jabra laughs gleefully as Neliel’s Zanpakutō bounces harmlessly off, asking how many times the Arrancar will try that, claiming his Iron Body is too tough for the “weak” sword, having increased his PL to 4360, higher than Lucci’s at Enies Lobby. When Neliel doesn’t respond, Jabra asks if she’s listening, and then decides to show her a “real attack”. Jabra then surprises Neliel by moving while still in Iron Body and punching her with a Iron Body Kenpo: Full Moon, forcing her to cough up blood. Jabra laughs, gloating about how Iron Body Kenpo allows him to move and attack while keeping his defense, calling it an assassin’s ultimate power. Neliel states the agent puts too much stock in his defense, explaining that it’s far too simple to break through, comparing it to Hierro. She then vanishes with Sonido, and reappears behind Jabra while sheathing her sword. After a moment of nothing, Jabra cries out in pain as he bleeds from a fresh injury, with Neliel saying she just has to make her offense stronger to break through the defense. Several Alliance grunts surround Berenice, yelling that they can take out the one enemy with ease. At that, Berenice asks if they’re absolutely certain they can, asking if they they’re certain they’re even useful. This freezes the troops, with the questions ringing in their heads. Berenice seals the deal by asking if the grunts are as strong as they think they are, or weaker than they realize. At that, every grunt screams in terror as the self-doubt consumes them. Overwhelmed by insecurity, they each stab themselves to death, all while a gleeful Berenice looks on. Laughing, she muses about how dangerous her power, the Question, is since she doesn’t need to raise a finger to kill. Jerome laughs as he easily blocks and parries everything Karui and Kurotsuchi throw at him, gloating that the two are so weak for not even being able to cut through Blut Vene. Glaring, Karui admits his point; amazed that her katana isn’t broken, saying she’d like to hear Kurotsuchi’s plan if she has one. The Rock Ninja thinks that if physical attacks don’t work, they’ll have to use Ninjutsu, which Karui accepts, wanting to avoid those punches of his. Jerome laughs; saying that keeping their distance means nothing, promising to crush them. The Sternritter summons a Reishi double-bladed axe and Hirenkyaku towards them. As Jerome raises the axe, the two Ninjas leap away, as the Quincy yells not to be underestimated. Seeing the girls separated, Jerome states he won’t even have to use his Letter to beat them. Glaring, Karui sends a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, but Jerome disperses it by swinging his axe, mocking her to do better. Kurotsuchi then strikes with Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets. Jerome disperses the attack again, pointing out that it only worked against peons. Kurotsuchi grins, saying deception is a Shinobi’s greatest weapon. Another Kurotsuchi then comes out of the ground and painfully covers Jerome’s legs with a Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu, with the Sternritter internally cursing Blut Vene won’t work on this attack. Kurotsuchi then follows up with a Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu that instantly hardens the quicklime, trapping Jerome. At that, he remembers NaNaNa condescendingly telling him how he let his guard down too much and overestimated his own abilities, wondering if he should’ve taken him seriously. Karui follows up by juicing up her sword and turning it into a Lightning Style: Lightning Spear, firing it at Jerome’s head. Catching on, Jerome is able to lean his head to the side enough to dodge a fatal strike, but it tears through the side of his neck, forcing a shout of pain. Clutching the wound, Jerome curses as his more bestial side starts to leak out in his anger. He even starts to physically change, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the two Ninjas. Deciding to stop Jerome before he has a chance, Kurotsuchi sends a Fire Style: Flame Bomb Jutsu that explodes upon impact with the Sternritter. Once the dust settles, they see a mostly unharmed Jerome, who looks like a monstrous ape now. Laughing in a deeper voice, Jerome tells them to face the power of Sternritter R, the Roar. When Kurotsuchi sarcastically mutters about the name’s subtlety, Karui snaps that it isn’t the time for jokes. Jerome lets out a roar that shatters the quicklime and painfully hits the two Ninjas with the sound wave. Kurotsuchi tries to get up, but realizes the blast shattered her ribs, and notices Karui struggling to support herself with her katana. Realizing they’re in no shape to fight, Kurotsuchi remains in disbelief that the Sternritter are capable of such feats, having not directly experienced their power at Worth Woodsea. When a group of Alliance grunts volunteer to help the girls, Kurotsuchi yells for them to get away, saying they can’t overwhelm him with numbers. Jerome laughs in agreement; saying anything in range is dead. With another roar, Jerome eviscerates the grunts, while the two Ninjas scream in pain. Kitsuchi yells in concern for his daughter, but Loyd yells for him not to take his eye off the enemy. The Sternritter then punches the Ninja in the stomach with a Stone Fist Jutsu, with Kitsuchi muttering about finally getting what that feels like. Loyd laughs that he has all the Ninja’s power, and none of his weaknesses, like concern for family. Kitsuchi glares at that, saying that when you hold your little girl for the first time, you are filled with the need to do whatever is needed for her. He states that being a parent doesn’t make one weak, but they are strong because they have someone to cherish and protect. Loyd admits that sounds strange, since Kitsuchi let his daughter become a Kunoichi. Kitsuchi proclaims that a parent must give their child the chance to become strong on their own, but their duty is still to protect the child, and he had vowed to be the immovable wall that would protect her and the Hidden Rock Village. He calls this his Will of Stone. Loyd, amused, states that it doesn’t matter if the wall is immovable, since all walls are brought down eventually. The Sternritter then quickly punches Kitsuchi to the ground, who instantly recovers and knocks Loyd off balance with an Earth Style: Earthquake Slam. Kitsuchi follows up with a hard uppercut to the jaw, knocking Loyd into the air. Loyd lands and raises a stone-covered arm in time to stop Kitsuchi’s next punch. The Sternritter laughs at this, adding that he was wondering where the power came from, since Kitsuchi certainly wasn’t using it earlier. The Rock Ninja then starts going through one-handed signs, promising to wipe away Loyd’s arrogance, and punches the Sternritter square in the jaw with an Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu. Loyd manages to recover and compliments Kitsuchi’s persistence, lamenting that while it’s his brother that can copy such things, he just needs power to beat him. Loyd then uses an Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu. Knowing it was coming, Kitsuchi throws a smoke bomb, but Loyd slams the mountain halves together to instantly disperse the cloud. Loyd laughs at Kitsuchi’s body, but stops as it dissolves into mud. The Sternritter hears the ground crack beneath him just in time to avoid an uppercut from Kitsuchi, who instantly retreats underground after the miss. Loyd grins, asking if Kitsuchi forgot his own techniques, and slams an Earth Style: Erupt that forces the Rock Ninja out of the ground. Loyd follows up by leaping up to the falling Kitsuchi and hammering him down with his stone fist, with the Ninja realizing he’s in trouble. Yomazu turns out to be a difficult opponent for Yumichika, in no small part due to the Soul Reaper holding back. While truly releasing his Zanpakutō would end the fight, he still decides not to use it in the presence of Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Yomazu cackles as he launches a Zan that forces Yumichika to duck, and the Soul Reaper is grateful his hair is untouched. Yomazu then slashes several Rans. Shocked at the speed, Yumichika quickly blocks every air blade, with Yomazu gloating that the Soul Reaper’s speed will wear down. Yomazu then points his sword and extends it with Tsuranuki straight at the heart. Yumichika is able to avoid a fatal blow, but his arm is still pierced. While Yomazu gloats about this being the power of someone who isn’t restricted by rules, Yumichika curses the Wizard for covering his body in cuts, promising to kill him if it permanently scars. Yomazu gloats that the Soul Reaper won’t live past the day, and rushes Yumichika to cross blades. After multiple clashes, Yumichika is able to take advantage with Fuji Kujaku’s unique shape to toss Yomazu’s blade into the air. While Yumichika prepares a finishing blow, Yomazu uses his fingers to send a Shō. Yumichika is then struck and pushed back with a forceful burst of wind, drawing comparison to Kidō. Yomazu then catches his sword and launches a Kan, which Yumichika is barely able to block with Fuji Kujaku as he pants in exhaustion, his injuries starting to wear on him. He mentally curses the possibility of dying at the hands of someone so hideous. At that point, Yumichika is struck in the back by a volley of eggs, forcing him to a knee. He then notices a cackling Kawazu behind him, and briefly wonders what happened before seeing the downed Alliance soldiers. Kawazu states that while his egg magic doesn’t sound impressive, he is still respected within Grimoire Heart, stating there’s no way Yumichika can face both him and Yomazu. Jinpachi instantly blows up another group of Alliance soldiers while Kushimaru sews another group together. While Jinpachi rolls up the scroll attached to the Explosive Blade, Kushimaru finishes his slaughter and pulls the wire from their bodies back into the Long Blade. Jinpachi laughs, calling the slaughter too easy, adding that he’ll die of boredom if he doesn’t find a worthy opponent. Kushimaru disdainfully says that would be welcome. The narrative then explains that the Heartless Duo absolutely hate each other. Kushimaru hates Jinpachi’s unrefined brutality, being a classic sadist who desires to have an air of grace while seeing the looks of pain on his enemies, which can’t be done with Jinpachi’s blade. On the other hand, Jinpachi despises Kushimaru’s condescending arrogance, thinking it doesn’t matter how someone dies, with this line of thought making him one of Mist’s most effective killers, gaining the reputation while constantly including civilians as collateral damage, and getting away with murdering his older brother. Jinpachi curses Kushimaru, promising to turn the blade on him one day. Kushimaru admits looking forward to their duel, wanting to put him down like a rabid dog, but decides they have a job to do against the stronger fighters. The two Ninjas’ instincts give warning, and they leap away from a pair of flying slashes aimed at them. Zoro tells them to look no further for stronger fighters, saying they will face the Universe’s Greatest Swordsman, and Kagura too. The Wizard answers with deadpan sarcasm, mistaking Zoro’s density for rudeness. Zoro points Shusui at the Mist Swordsmen, warning them it’s unwise to bite off more than they can chew. Kushimaru grins at this, saying Zoro’s either crazy or honestly thinks he stands a chance. When Jinpachi grins and suggests they show him otherwise, Kushimaru readies himself as he agrees. Kawazu asks who should be the one to finish Yumichika. When Yomazu states he did all the effort, Kawazu protests it was his eggs that brought him down. When Yomazu states it was only because he weakened him and held his attention, Kawazu concedes the point, grabs Yumichika, and tells Yomazu to finish it. Right after he states the fight was getting interesting, he sees something and freezes. Yomazu yells a warning to Kawazu, but the Chicken-man is smacked away with a giant hand. Yumichika then gets to his feet and slashes Yomazu through his armor, which keeps the wound shallow. When Chōji asks, Yumichika states he can still fight. While he internally bemoans not living down another unattractive man saving him, Yumichika is interested in having another go at the Wizards. Yumichika states they should take the two out, but pauses as he forgets Chōji’s name. Sweat-dropping, Chōji sighs before giving the word to go. Jerome laughs and beats his chest like King Kong as he makes his way to the Karui and Kurotsuchi, saying he has no interest in dragging it out with losers when worthy opponents are around. Before Jerome can give the fatal roar, a flaming kick nails the Sternritter in the head hard enough to knock him back. When Jerome snarls, wondering who has the balls, Sanji glares at him, saying that hurting pretty ladies makes the gentleman want kick someone’s ass. With Kurotsuchi sighing in relief, Sanji gives a perverted smile as he asks if the two are alright, prompting an “eww” from Karui. Kurotsuchi gets to her feet and thanks Sanji for buying time, much to the chef’s delight. When Sanji states that he, as a “knight in shining armor”, will crush the brute, Karui yells that Kunoichi don’t need knights in shining armor. Kurotsuchi states they aren’t helpless damsels, saying that as warriors, they will assist Sanji in taking Jerome down. Loyd scowls as he recognizes Sanji, guessing that Jerome doesn’t realize who he’s dealing with, knowing that one of the Straw Hats’ Monster Trio is not to be underestimated. Loyd then looks at the immobile Kitsuchi, and decides to eliminate him as he raises a stone-covered right arm. As Loyd throws the fist down, a palm-strike comes out of nowhere and shatters the stone. While Loyd gasps in shock and disbelief, Bacchus strikes the Sternritter in the face with another palm-strike. Bacchus gives a happy grin when Kitsuchi recognizes him, saying that was a wild entrance to make a save at the last minute, calling himself the wildest man around. Kitsuchi then warns the Quatro Cerberus ace about Loyd’s ability to copy appearance and powers, which Bacchus calls not wild at all as he slips into the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm stance. Loyd recovers, recognizes Bacchus, and returns to his original form. He then trains his third eye on the Wizard and completes the transformation, gloating that he now has all his powers, promising to make Bacchus feel what every defeated enemy of his has felt. Bacchus grins at that, stating Loyd can’t copy his untamable spirit, confident that will give him the edge. Elsewhere, Gildarts knocks away a fearful group of Coalition grunts, saying that the first wave was just a prelude to the real show. He then tells them to never underestimate the 1st. Further away, Sentomaru peers through his binoculars at the battle, observing the second wave. He notes that Orochimaru was correct to have him hang back from the main force, knowing the Unit will be boxed in at this rate. Sentomaru guesses Shunsui’s strategy to have the first wave spread out and box in the enemy while the second wave gives the muscle to finish the job. Knowing the time is now, Sentomaru proclaims that it’s time to fulfill his duty. He then says that goes for PX-0 too, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Bartholomew Kuma, recognizes the orders, emotionlessly calling himself combat ready. Sentomaru then addresses the 24 other Pacifistas, telling them to be ready for the tough opponents ahead. The man then gives the order to move out. Several soldiers then notice several large figures coming in from the distance. Within seconds, a volley of devastating laser beams is unleashed by the cyborgs, tearing through the first line of grunts. Orochimaru smirks when he notices, wondering when they would show up. Shunsui then impales the Snake from behind as he becomes visible. Smirking, Orochimaru simply barfs up an unharmed Orochimaru. Shunsui asks what the explosions are about, and Orochimaru states that his backup of Pacifista have arrived to end the 1st. Appearing Characters Orochimaru Shunsui Kyōraku Gildarts Clive Jinbei Kimimaro Ichigo Kurosaki Sakura Haruno Fukuro Kumadori Ikkaku Madarame Neliel Tu Odelschwank Jabra Berenice Gabrielli Jerome Guizbatt Kurotsuchi Karui Kitsuchi Loyd Lloyd Yumichika Ayasegawa Yomazu Kawazu Jinpachi Munashi Kushimaru Kuriarare Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Chōji Akimichi Sanji Bacchus Groh Sentomaru Bartholomew Kuma Abilities Magic * Orient Solid Script ** Zan ** Ran ** Shō * Tsuranuki Jutsu * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Shikotsumyaku (Literally meaning: Dead Bone Pulse) ** Willow Dance ** Digital Spears ** Digital Arrows ** Camellia Dance * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu * Lightning Style: Lightning Spear * Lava Style: Quicklime Bullets * Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu * Fire Style: Flame Bomb Jutsu * Stone Fist Jutsu * Earth Style: Earthquake Slam * Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu * Earth Style: Erupt Soul Reaper Powers * Hakuda (白打, White Hits) * Flash Step Six Powers * Moonwalk * Tempest Kick ** Swooping Owls ** Garuda ** Weeping Willow * Shave * Iron Body * Iron Body Kenpo ** Full Moon * Lion Finger Pistol * Finger Pistol ** Cue ** Break Zanpakuto * Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness) * Zangetsu * Hōzukimaru * Fuji Kujaku Hollow Powers * Hierro * Sonido Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Hirenkyaku Schrift * the Question * the Roar * the Yourself Weapons * Kusanagi Blade * Explosive Blade * Long Blade * Shusui Techniques * Bushōgoma (不精独楽, Lazy Spinning Top) * Takaoni (嶄鬼, Mountain Demon) * Hanetsuki * Kakurenbo (Hide & Seek) * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 73 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Coming Storm Next Chapter: Chapter 75 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Pacification Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign